


A Dream Worth Keeping

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in captivity, Jim dreams of being home and back in Bones's arms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> This is a fill for the "Fantasies" challenge on jim_and_bones. Prompt by secretsolitaire.

Jim is starting to forget what it feels like to be warm. He's lost track of how long he's been locked in a cell, taken out and beaten once a day, and then flung back in. He's retreated into himself, trying to distance himself from the experience since there's nothing he can do to fight them anymore. 

All of his rational thoughts about escape plans have dissolved. He can hardly think at all. So, with the remaining concentration he has left, he thinks about Bones. He's not sure if he's awake or dreaming when he thinks about those large, gentle hands healing the wounds on his body. He can almost hear the deep voice drenched in Southern molasses soothing him, telling him it's all over. 

And he's not sure why that voice has turned pleading, tearful. He wants to remember the good times and not focus on Bones feeling sad. He wonders why his own imagination is being so cruel. 

It's a sweet torture to feel Bones curled up behind him, spooning him just like they've done a thousand times before. Jim relaxes despite himself, reaches to touch the arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's over now, Jim," the familiar voice murmurs. "C'mon back to me now. It's all right." 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Jim starts to realize that the aches and pains have faded. He's no longer lying on a cold floor. The warmth behind him seems very real. "Bones?"

He blinks his eyes open and takes in the sight of Sickbay around him. Bones doesn't stir from his position spooned up behind him on the bio bed. Jim can tell from his breathing that he's fallen into exhausted sleep. He makes the decision not to wake him. Instead, he smiles, snuggles into the pillow and pulls Bones's arms more fully around him.


End file.
